ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Changing Stripes
<-- Back to Powers New System: A mime can change his stripes. (x6 to increase) The mime’s striped clothes seems to shift with the mime’s will, allowing him to further manipulate what is perceived as reality. This effect can be activated and repressed at will. 1) Chamelemime The mime’s stripes seem to become somewhat translucent, allowing the mime to blend into his surroundings very effectively. System: The mime spends a willpower or illusion pool to activate his chamealemime. He then gains 1 + Path rating additional dice on all stealth rolls this scene. 2) Disguiseomime With an expenditure of Will, the mime can change his outfit to look like any clothes, uniform, or otherwise that he wants. He may also use this power to make it appear as though his face is normally colored, temporarily "removing" his face paint and tattoo. Pursuers will have a really hard time finding the mime when they round the corner and simply see a hundred normal people going about their business. System: The mime may spend a willpower or illusion pool at any time as a free action. For as long as the mime wants, he may be wearing any clothes (and even mundane armors), and may make his face seem unpainted and tattooed. This effect removes the effects of mystic face-painting. As long as it is in effect. 3) Bindamime The mime may now remove his stripes from his shirt and toss them at enemies. As they connect, they bind the foe's extremities and harden, preventing movement. System: The mime spends a willpower or illusion pool and throws stripes from his shirt. Up to path rating stripes may be thrown per expenditure, and the mime chooses where he wishes to throw them. The enemy is bound together with the stripes when thrown (dex + athletics, difficulty 6), and either must take a successes dice penalty to physical actions using that part of their body, or attempt to escape. If they attempt to escape, they must accumulate successes on an extended action dex roll, equal to the successes gained on the throw roll. 4) Displacement-o-mime The mime’s stripes seem to shift, making it nearly impossible to focus on him. Weapons swung through the air around him will refract, and appear to pass right next to him. System: Enemies attacking the mime receive a +2 difficulty to attack rolls. 5) Make everyone look like the mime... o-mime A mime can change his stripes. In fact, the world-class super mime can change everyone else's stripes as well. This is an impressively magical illusion that will cause everyone in the area to look the same, confusing and demoralizing enemies. System: the mime may spend a willpower or illusion pool and roll his temporary willpower + his temporary illusion pool difficulty 6. All beings within successes x 10 meters are disguised to look like faceless mimes. To those considered allies of Jacques, who is who is immediately apparent, but to the foes, it is very confusing. Foes who were attacking Jacques particularly must make a self-control check (or rage pool check, if applicable) difficulty 7. If they fail, they go into either a fox frenzy if they feel threatened (running away), or a rage frenzy (attack everything in the area until everything is dead during which skills and knowledges are generally unusable).